


Sous un ciel étoilé

by Nours



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Author : imaginarykat, Fluff, M/M, Translation, couronnes de fleurs dans l'espace, french translation, soft uwu, thank you for this really
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nours/pseuds/Nours
Summary: Obi-Wan fait l’erreur de s’asseoir dans une prairie recouverte de fleurs. Anakin décide d’en tresser dans les cheveux de son maître. Pourquoi ?Pourquoi pas.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Poulécriture





	Sous un ciel étoilé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [under starry skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148420) by [imaginarykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarykat/pseuds/imaginarykat). 



Les mains d’Anakin étaient dans ses cheveux et Obi-Wan n’arrivait pas encore à savoir comment celles-ci avaient pu atterrir à cette destination précise. Ou pourquoi surtout. Pourquoi.

“Anakin,” Commença Obi-Wan très, très lentement.

Dans un coin de son esprit, le sentiment global qu’il avait de la situation semblait être plutôt mauvais. Enfin, figurativement parlant bien sûr. Car, concrètement, sentir les doigts d’Anakin tirer doucement sur ses cheveux était tout sauf désagréable. Il fallait surtout qu’il comprenne qu’ils étaient en pleine mission et, même s’ils avaient effectivement ce court moment de temps libre en attendant que l’escouade de reconnaissance ne revienne, cela ne signifiait pas que… Il soupira. « Voudrais-tu bien m’expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire exactement ? »

“Chut. Restez en place.”

“Ch—“ Obi-Wan ouvrit la bouche et la ferma instantanément. Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et croisa le regard d’Anakin, ses sourcils levés et son petit sourire en coin avec l’expression la plus profondément scandalisée qu’il put produire. « Tu ne peux pas dire ça à ton propre maître, Anakin.”

“Hum… Et bien, techniquement, je viens juste de le faire,” fit remarquer Anakin, curieusement enjoué, « et techniquement, vous n’êtes plus mon Maître désormais »

Il avait gagné un point là dessus, pensa Obi-Wan, mais cela n’insinuait pas qu’il allait lui donner raison.

“Si nous devons nous intéresser aux détails techniques, mon ancien Padawan, il serait respectable et attendu de ta part de—“

“Ouais, ouais,” Anakin se permit effrontément d’interrompre son maître d’un ton typiquement condescendant et insensible à tout commentaire qu’on pouvait lui faire. « Maintenant, arrêtez de bouger, j’aimerais terminer ça. »

Obi-Wan avait déjà mal à la tête et cette migraine avait un nom : Anakin Skywalker.

“Terminer quoi, Anakin ?” demanda-t-il, l’exaspération qu’il ressentait vivement suintait dans ses mots, elle laissait presque sous-entendre qu’il s’apprêtait à se lever et partir sans prévenir. Cependant, sa curiosité le gardait docilement immobile. 

“Vous verrez,” répondit Anakin en tapotant légèrement la tête de son maître. Ce faisant, il gagna, à nouveau, un long soupir affligé de sa part. « Tenez. Vous pouvez me les garder ? »

Anakin déposa sur ses genoux une multitude de petites choses fragiles, bleues et dorées. Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils tandis qu’il en approchait une de son visage pour l’examiner de plus près. 

“C’est une fleur,” constata-t-il.

“Je vois que vos pouvoirs d’observation demeurent intacts, » la voix d’Anakin résonnait comme amusée tandis qu’une de ses mains apparut de nouveau dans le champ de vision du plus vieux. Main qu’il agitait impatiemment. « Allez, donnez-moi en une bleue. J’aimerais avoir fini avant qu’ils ne reviennent.”

Obi-Wan lui tendit immédiatement la fleur en question sans réfléchir. Une vague de bonheur semblait le submerger malgré l’absurdité de la situation. Anakin était visiblement en train de tresser des fleurs dans ses cheveux comme s’il s’agissait d’une activité récurrente chez les chevaliers Jedi. Un geste qui lui paraissait si simple, presque adorable, mais en même temps, complètement ridicule. Il ne put se retenir de rire, essayant malgré tout d’éviter de secouer la tête et gacher tout le dur travail de son ancien padawan.

“Anakin, tu es insupportable,” admit-il affectueusement.

“Et pourtant, vous vous ennuieriez tellement sans moi.”

Obi-Wan se mordit la lèvre inférieure en espérant tant bien que mal d’arrêter de sourire comme un imbécile. Il déposa distraitement son regard sur ses genoux… où reposaient toujours la masse faramineuse de fleurs qu’avait rassemblé le brun. A aucun moment Anakin allait avoir besoin de toutes ces fleurs, non ? Une petite idée germa dans son esprit. Et le sourire satisfait qu’il avait tant essayé de retenir, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent longtemps assis ainsi, dans un agréable silence comme celui-ci, Anakin fredonnant doucement tandis qu’il se concentrait sur son œuvre... Jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus de fleurs.

“Hé, où sont passées les autres ?” Demanda Anakin, lançant un regard accusateur depuis l’épaule de son maître. Obi-Wan haussa les épaules, l’innocence même était gravée sur son visage. Aussitôt qu’il se permit de le regarder droit dans les yeux, il constata son ancien padawan le dévisageait complètement. Celui-ci laissa échapper le bruit étouffé d'un rire qu’il ne pouvait contenir et faillit tomber en arrière. 

« Oh Maître Kenobi vous êtes magnifique, » articula-t-il à travers les spasmes d’un fou rire qu’il arrivait encore miraculeusement à contrôler.

“Je t’en remercie, Anakin,” dit-il sereinement, rassemblant également toute sa volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Il ramassa délicatement la couronne de fleurs dorées qu’il avait lui-même réalisé de son côté et la déposa d’un geste cérémonieux sur la tête d’Anakin.

“Tu n’es pas mal non plus,” ajouta-t-il, un peu moins confiant que son ancien apprenti. 

Anakin se calma et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Quand l’escouade de reconnaissance les rejoignit, ils ne posèrent aucune question concernant les fleurs tressées dans les cheveux de leurs très professionnels généraux au visage impassible.

Aucun commentaire ne fut non plus donné sur la fleur jaune ornant mystérieusement la barbe d’Obi-Wan.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pourrez aussi trouver l'écrit original sur le [tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148420) de l'auteure [imaginarykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarykat/pseuds/imaginarykat) (si vous gérez en anglais je vous conseille vivement de lire ses autres écrits !)
> 
> Je suis moi-même disponible sur [twitter](https://twitter.com/frenchmeganekun) et sur [tumblr](https://nours-nours.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Des bisous.


End file.
